El tiempo no lo puede curar
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Sasuke sólo despierta cuando Sakura deja de respirar. - - SasuSaku.


**A/N: **Traducción del fic "Time Can't Heal" de la autora ohwhatsherface, hecha con permiso obviamente. La verdad la historia es bastante angsty, pero a mí me encantó y espero que a ustedes también porque de verdad, es genial. Y como estoy enferma y en cama, aproveché de subir algo. Enjoy!

* * *

_Estándar disclaimer aplicado._

**.**

**.**

**El tiempo no lo puede curar**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke solamente la ve en la oscuridad.

A la luz, ella _brilla._ Sakura arrasa con cualquier persona y con cualquier cosa que esté en su camino. Golpea, sana y no muestra debilidad alguna – frente a él, por lo menos. Porque a su alrededor, Sakura es de piedra. No ríe, no llora, no sonríe. A su alrededor, Sakura apenas habla. Pero es civilizada. Y es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que lo hace por el bien de Naruto. Lo suficientemente listo para saber que solo lo hace para restaurar algo de normalidad para el pequeño idealista de Naruto.

Sin embargo, ella no es cruel. No trata de dañarlo, insultarlo o irritarlo. Simplemente está _ahí_. Durante los entrenamientos, lo ayuda con críticas constructivas y lo cura con su sereno chakra. Durante las misiones, la mayoría de las veces ella asume el puesto de líder. Allí, es eficiente, inteligente y cuidadosa. No obstante, no puede evitar notar que se queda de piedra, o congelada, o que su respiración se agita cuando él se acerca demasiado.

Solo dura unos segundos, pero siempre puede notar la forma en que él la afecta.

Y no está particularmente seguro de cómo sentirse ante ese comportamiento.

No, eso no es cierto. Él lo sabe. Porque _lo odia_, pero se rehúsa a aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Sabe que debería estar feliz por ella – _orgulloso_ de ella. Ahora, ahora Haruno Sakura es un shinobi de verdad. Fuerte y hábil. Sin embargo, no puede evitar extrañar a la niña despechada que solía ser, y eso es algo que lo vuelve loco porque no _debería_ extrañarla.

No puede evitar odiar la distancia entre ellos, así como no puede evitar odiarse a sí mismo por haberla creado. Alrededor de Sakura, Sasuke no es Sasuke y, alrededor de Sasuke, Sakura no es Sakura.

La primera vez que cogieron fue cuatro meses después de la restitución de Sasuke, como ninja de Konoha.

Solamente estaban ellos dos, para la incomodidad de Sasuke. Kakashi los había asignado a ambos y Sasuke frunció el ceño al sentir el escrutinio de su viejo sensei. El hombre claramente no estaba seguro de si enviarlos juntos sería una buena idea, pero funcionó.

Se complementaban preocupantemente bien. Hicieron el trabajo y cuando volvieron a la aldea, Sakura le sonrió tímida y coquetamente, lo que era una expresión que jamás había visto en ella antes. Se quedaron fuera de su apartamento y ella le dijo:

—¿Vienes conmigo? —las palabras salieron como una pregunta.

Y él está demasiado sorprendido como para declinarlas.

Esa noche Sasuke finalmente la pudo ver. Esa noche, con Sakura extendida ante él en su estado más vulnerable, piensa que tal vez, solo _tal vez,_ tienen una oportunidad. Tal vez podrían estar juntos.

Tal vez podrían ser _felices._

Deslizó sus manos por la cremosa piel de ella, sus dedos deteniéndose en todas las cicatrices prominentes. Memorizó cada detalle – donde tocarla para estremecerla, para hacerla gemir, para que se mordiese el labio tratando de reprimir un grito mientras ella lo rasguñaba, sin saber que lo hacía por estar demasiado concentrada en su propio placer.

Sasuke trabajaba cada centímetro de su piel con sus manos, su boca y su miembro. Y cuando ella acabó y descendió de su éxtasis, lo sostuvo contra sí misma, con sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros.

Sakura trata de mantenerlo justo encima de ella y Sasuke no hice ningún movimiento para alejarse. En lugar de eso, entierra la cara en su cuello e inhala. La habitación huele a sudor y sexo y él no lo hubiese pedido de otra manera. En ese momento, en ese alto después del sexo, Sasuke piensa que quizás puedan estar _bien_ otra vez.

Con el tiempo, mejorarían. Tenían que hacerlo. Besó aquella piel suave y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Solo despertó cuando ella dejó de respirar.

**.**

**.**

Se convirtió en algo recurrente.

Follan, duermen y luego ella tiene una pesadilla. Sasuke quiere hacer algo más aparte de enviarle una pequeña sacudida eléctrica de chakra para despertarla de sus sueños, pero tiene miedo de lo que ella podría hacer si ve su rostro justo después de despertar.

Tiene certeza de lo que Sakura está soñando cuando empieza a dar patadas (lo suficiente como para apartarse de ella, por su propia seguridad). Comienza a arañar su propio cuello y a una entidad invisible encima de ella mientras se eleva por un poco de aire, como si el monstruo de su mente le impidiera respirar.

Esta vez, Sasuke no lo puede soportar. Lleva tres meses simplemente observando desde las sombras mientras ella luchaba contra sus demonios – o, técnicamente, su "demonio" considerando que es solo una persona la que la hostiga. Cuando una repentina patada lo despierta y las manos de Sakura comienzan a elevarse, apartando brazos que no están allí en realidad, Sasuke se inclina sobre ella y la mueve.

—Sakura.

Repitió su nombre cinco veces.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron cuando la sacudió levemente y jamás vio tanto miedo en el rostro de una persona. Notó las manos de él sobre sus hombros y entró en pánico, todavía atrapada en su pesadilla. Se congeló y, a pesar de que estaba despierta, aún no respiraba.

—_Sakura._

Entonces, empezó.

Ella agarró sus muñecas y solo lo dejó ir cuando efectivamente pudo apartárselo. Rodó lejos, tomando las sábanas y se quedó al otro lado de la cama. Lentamente se alejó hasta que golpeó la pared. Durante todo ese tiempo lo observaba, lista para saltar.

Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento brusco.

—¿Sakura? _—_susurró. Sonaba desesperado y suplicante. Con suavidad, dijo su nombre una vez más y ella se relajó lentamente. Se puso de pie, saliendo de su postura defensiva, pero dejó una mano en su cuello, defendiéndolo.

—Pensé —comenzó Sakura, con la voz entrecortada—. Pensé que… —frunció el ceño y desvió la vista—. Olvídalo.

—No —Sasuke caminó alrededor de la cama y trató de no reaccionar ante la forma en que su cuerpo se ponía ligeramente rígido, mientras él se acercaba—. Estabas soñando acerca de _ese_ día, ¿no es así?

—Basta.

—En el puente.

—¡Dije _basta_!

—Estabas soñando conmigo ahogándote y me desperté y–

—_¡DETENTE!_ —arremetió Sakura y golpeó su pecho. Sus puños eran pequeños e ineficaces debido a la forma en que se agitaba entrecortadamente, golpeándolo solo por golpearlo—. Solo para. ¡No necesito escuchar toda esta mierda!

Sasuke sabe lo que ella esta pensando (recordando) cuando sus puñetazos se hicieron aún más débiles y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. La escuchó reprimir un llanto y gracias a la rendija de luz de luna que se reflejaba, vio las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Cuando Sakura se detuvo y solo agachó la cabeza y dio respiros irregulares, luchando por controlar sus emociones, Sasuke la agarró. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la sujetó con fuerza, sin permitir que se alejara a pesar de sus forcejeos.

Eventualmente, ella cedió y cayeron al suelo, con Sakura en sus brazos y sin llorar contra su pecho.

_Lo siento_, intentó decirlo él, _lo siento tanto_. Pero las palabras no salieron. Porque a estas alturas existe demasiado entre ellos y Sasuke se pregunta si intentar _siquiera _convertirse en algo es una buena idea. No cuando ella está aterrorizada de él y cuando él solo puede abrirse con ella mientras cogen.

El tiempo no estaba curando nada, pero oculto entre las sombras, Sasuke sinceramente esperaba que lo hiciera.

**.**

**.**

**fin**


End file.
